


Hurt the Ones You Don't

by ponchippoi, wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchippoi/pseuds/ponchippoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015





	Hurt the Ones You Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hurt the Ones You Don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975706) by [KitsJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsJay/pseuds/KitsJay). 



Несмотря на разницу в возрасте, за те четыре года, что порой казались Нилу мучительными, он чувствовал ответственность за Джека.

Он беспокоился всякий раз, когда Джек, будучи в очередном приступе, скрывался в доме своей матери в добровольном заточении, отрезая себя от всего мира. Нил присылал ему одно письмо за другим, спрашивал о здоровье, спрашивал, трезвеет ли он иногда от алкоголя, наркотиков и своей обсессии, чтобы написать хоть слово. Все письма оставались неоткрытыми и невозвращенными. Нил сдался бы, если бы ему не пришло письмо от Габриэль Керуак, полное тревоги и мольбы о помощи.

Нил собрал скромные пожитки и приехал, чтобы найти Джека сидящим у своего старого письменного стола, с бутылкой виски под рукой.

– Привет, Нил, – сказал Джек низким и огрубевшим голосом. Нил стоял на пороге комнаты, засунув руки в карманы. Джек взглянул на него и перевел внимание на бутылку, отрывал и снова приклеивал этикетку, пока края не измялись, неровными кусками застыв на стекле.

– Привет, Джеки.

Они снова помолчали, пока Джек не откашлялся и не заговорил.

– Ты никогда… – он остановился, подумав о чем-то, и продолжил с силой, – я никогда не заставал тебя с кем-то.

Нил поморщился. Джек говорил о том случае с женой Нила, Каролин, когда она зашла в спальню и обнаружила Аллена на коленях перед Нилом. И только после того, как Джек написал ей письмо с просьбой о прощении, о котором Нил не мог просить, она успокоилась. Но Аллен до сих пор нежеланный гость в их доме.

– Не заставал, да.

– Почему?

Вопрос, заданный почти по-мальчишески тонким и тихим голосом, заставил Нила задуматься, не поигрался ли кто-то со временем, заставив Джека выглядеть гораздо старше, чем он есть.

– Тебе было бы больно, – ответил он просто. Джек посмотрел на него нечитаемо.

– Каролин было больно.

Нил вздохнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Каролин – другое дело. Она… она моя жена.

– Ты ее любишь? – спросил Джек, тяжело смотря на бутылку вместо Нила. Нилу показалось, что кожа на его лице натягивается от сухого бессилия, и он скорчил рожу.

– Я люблю всех, – ответил он честно.

Джек, возможно, понимал Нила лучше, чем кто-либо еще. Все, кого Нил встречал, поддавались типичному человеческому порыву поймать и присвоить себе то, что свободно. Аллен думал, что любовь способна на это, Каролин клялась, что брак способен на это. Джек понимал все лучше и не строил иллюзий насчет верности Нила, поэтому из тех же человеческих порывов Нил скрывал свои похождения от Джека. Потому что он хотел бы ранить его ими, и был бы очень огорчен, если бы ранить не вышло.

Джек посмотрел на него, повернулся и посмотрел, и Нил видел все бесконечные мгновения на его лице, четыре года вечности, загнанные в расщелины, долины и бездны. Взгляд его был тяжелее камней, и Нил обнаружил себя на коленях перед Джеком, сжимая его лицо в ладонях.

– Я люблю всех, – повторил он, притягивая Джека к себе, – но я бы не стал причинять тебе боль.

Джек закрыл глаза и с трудом сглотнул.

– Тебе пора, – сказал он, и Нил прежде не слышал от него такого хриплого и надрывного тона.

Спускаясь по ступеням с крыльца, Нил подумал, что кое-кто и впрямь напортачил за эти четыре года.


End file.
